Duel World: Rise of Team Transcend
by Lunus Aequor
Summary: This is a story about the birth of Team Transcend in a fictional setting, that actually focuses more on Team Transcend's actual purpose. However, the story involves no characters from any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, but involves something from each series.


Duel World: Team Transcend

(Anthony's POV)

A little heads up!  
>This story takes place in Greece, and in this academy, there are five classes. The five classes in order of highest to lowest are:<br>Stardust White  
>Demon Violet<br>Feather Black  
>Rose Crimson<br>Ancient Cyan

This story is completely Yu-Gi-Oh! based, but since it involves absolutely none of the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal characters, I have absolutely no idea how to categorize this story.

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 1

I was hurriedly running down the hall and as I ran, my on my left wrist started ringing. Suddenly, a holographic screen projects from the eyes of my Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon Duel Disk, which has the transceiver. On the screen was the image of Jay, a duelist who runs Blackwings and is in the Feather Black class.

"Hey Anthony! Hurry up! The tournament's first duel is about to start!" urged Jay.  
>"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can!" I shouted back.<br>"You're not trying hard enough!"

I turned off the transceiver and picked up speed. I wish I had access to my D-Wheel, the RedMudΣ27, so I could get to the main building quickly, but they locked up the garages in the Academy since it was the opening day for the World International Duel Tournament. The best part was: the tournament was being held at our duel academy this year. The top duelists from all around the world would be flying in to take a chance at winning the title of the World Champion. Last year's champion, Keith Yamanaki, from Tokyo, Japan, would also take part in the tournament. I turned the corner and began ascending the steps to reach the top of the bleachers, where duelists Kevin Gupta (Stardust White), Jay Miyazato, Ryota Saito (Demon Violet), Keith Yuge (Rose Crimson), and Kevin Yang (Ancient Cyan) would be waiting. As I reached the top, I saw Jay waving to indicate his position, and I ran up to the row of seats to find the seat my friends had reserved for me.

"Why were you so late, Anthony?" Kevin Gupta inquired.  
>"Ha, I overslept."<br>"Anthony, you _knew_ the tournament was today! _Why_ would you oversleep?" demanded Jay.  
>"I spent the entire night fixing up my deck, to make sure it can stand strong during the tournament," I answered.<p>

Keith, who was studying the holographic screen on his duel disk, looked at me and spoke.

"None of us are dueling today. The first to duel is Jay, during the third round tomorrow. He's up against someone from Sweden. Gupta's up the day after, and you're up the first thing two days later. No further duel schedules are up as of now."  
>"I see. Well, good luck to us all, and may the best duelist rise to the top!"<br>"Yeah, because we probably aren't gonna win, right?" Kevin Gupta said with a smile.  
>Kevin Yang spoke excitedly, "I heard the head of the school, Spencer W-"<br>Kevin Gupta cut him off with, "Quiet, it's starting."

The head of the school, Spencer Way, walked toward the center of the stadium and was accompanied by Keyman Aum, the school's main instructor, and last year's champion, Keith Yamanaki. As they marched toward their destination, the entire stadium lit ablaze and the thundering roar of cheers, screams, and chants resonated through the stadium and its halls. When Spencer reached the center, he raised a clenched fist, which meant that we were to be silent. Gradually, the cheering died down.

Spencer spoke into the mic on his headset.  
>"Greetings, great duelists of the world! The Duel Academy of Athens is proud to be the home of this year's World Championship! This year will be momentous and memorable, for this is the first year in which students shall be allowed to participate!"<br>The students from the other academies began cheering.  
>"Since we all know that many of you love extra action, on top of the regular duels, we will also have Riding-Duels!" Keyman chimed in.<p>

The crowd's cheering became a deafening roar. When the crowd died down, Keith Yamanaki spoke.  
>"I look forward to watching the fantastic displays of strength and wit that shall be presented, and I look forward to dueling the Duelist that reaches the top."<br>"There will be a series of duels happening at the same time at various locations throughout the academy grounds to speed up the tournament each day, but to open the tournament, Keith and I have picked two duelists to face-off in the opening duel. We will have a student from this academy duel against one of Keith's own students! I am sure we are all aware that Keith teaches an academy in Tokyo, correct?"

"From the Tokyo Duel Academy, we have Takuya Watanabe!"

"From our academy, the Duel Academy of Athens, from the Feather Black class, John Seo!"

The students from the two academies began chanting and cheering for their own schools as the two duelists made their ways to the duel field Spencer directed them to. The chanting immediately stopped when the two duelists raised their duel disks to start the duel.

"Now, before the duel starts, Keith and I have a friendly competition to settle. When we were growing up, we were dormmates at the Academy in Okinawa. We both had the dream of leading our own academies, and we swore that we would make our academy bigger and more well known that the other's. I'm going to add a little twist: the headmaster whose school is higher in ranking than the other's will decide who goes first. Neither of us have seen the school rankings yet. Judges? What are the results?"

The judges at the tables in the reporter's box were typing away, and a holographic projection of the school rankings appeared. The judges said, "Until last year's championship, this academy was higher in ranking and population. However, Mr. Yamanaki's academy is currently higher."

"Spencer, your representative may take the first move," Keith said with a smile.

Spencer gave Keith a handshake and a pat on the back which was accompanied by some inaudible words.

"Duel!" the two duelists shouted.

John drew six cards; his starting hand and his first draw.  
>"I activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!"<p>

The duel arena suddenly shook, and golden pillars rose from the ground, accompanied by a mound of gold fit to be the burial site of a great king.  
>"I then activate Allure of Darkness! I draw two cards and remove from play my Tragoedia. I play Trade In! I trade in my Dark Horus to draw two more cards!"<p>

Some murmuring was heard throughout the stadium.

"I now pay 2000 Life Points to activate the effect of Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

From several seats away, I heard someone shout, "What the hell did he do that for? That's half his life points on the first turn!"  
>"Quiet, fool. This kid's up to something," I heard Tam, a Stardust White, say.<p>

"When the night reaches its darkest hour, the songs of old will reverberate throughout the world. Transcending 5000 years' time, the gates of Hades will open once more! Now is the time for your advent! Rise from thy earthen grave and let your songs flow once more! Earthbound God, Aslla Piscu, I summon thee!"

Pillars of cobalt fire erupted from the ground as the skies darkened. Heavy winds ravaged the field as the pillars converged. There was a loud roar as the Earthbound God emerged from the flames. The crowd cheered, and I heard Tam say, "See, What'd I tell you?"

"I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Murmuring was heard throughout the crowd once more.

"What? Nothing more?" Takuya inquired. "Then I'll go! Draw! I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

"Reverse card, open! Nightmare Archfiends!"

The crowd cheered as Takuya grabbed his hair in frustration. A puzzled student, a student in Ancient Cyan, asked, "What happened?"

Tam immediately replied, "Listen up, nub. Nightmare tributes one monster to summon three tokens on the other side. When a token is destroyed, the opponent takes 800. Piscu destroys all monsters on the other side when it's removed from the field and deals 800 for each. It's simple math from there."  
>The student began to realize how much damage Takuya took, and let out a "Dayum…"<p>

The two duelists were seen shaking hands and exiting the duel stadium.


End file.
